Melt The Sugar
by TheShadows2523
Summary: Jack and Hiccup celebrate their 6th month anniversary in style


Melt The Sugar

(AN: Hey guys! So first time I've written in a while. I promise to update my other fics soon too! And to write some other fics I've been planning for these two as well. All in due time. I swear. Hope you like this!)

Hiccup was nervous. A lot had led up to this moment, after all. It was his and Jack's 6 month anniversary. And after a lot of discussion, they had both agreed to commemorate it by sleeping together for the first time. The thought still made Hiccup blush a little. Jack had always been very patient in that regard, making sure to ask what was ok, even before he kissed him. Which he liked to do as often as possible. It was Hic who finally brought up the subject to his boyfriend a few days earlier. He mentally cringed at the memory. There they were, in the middle of Barnes and Nobles while Hiccup was shopping for a new book.

" _Jack, I want… to… to.. do things. Boyfriend things." He managed to squeak out, his face absolutely flaming red. His boyfriend was smart enough to put together what he was asking of him, but that didn't stop him from teasing him a little. "Boyfriend things? You mean like kissing? Cause I'm always a slut for kisses Hiccy." The white haired boy said with a grin. "No no. Like.. boyfriend things we do.. in bed. Together." Jack didn't actually think it was possible for Hiccup to turn a brighter shade of red than before, but apparently it was. "Cuddling. You definitely meant cuddling." "Dammit Jack I wanna have sex with you!" And that's how Hiccup managed to finally tell his boyfriend what he wanted. In the middle of Barnes and Noble. With now several onlookers (old people no less) who gave him a look that clearly said 'Young people these days, I swear!' Jack's mouth nearly dropped to the ground. He didn't actually expect his brown haired boyfriend to.. come right out and say it. And now he felt bad. "So.. lets say we.. finish this talk back at my house, ok?" Hiccup just nodded, his face in his hands. God, he wish he had been wearing some sort of hoodie right now he could hide his face better. Jack put a consoling arm around his mortified boyfriend and took him home, apologizing profusely. After Hiccup had finally calmed down and many cuddles were had, they talked it over. Jack asked if there was a special date they should do it, and Hiccup decided on their anniversary. They then proceeded to go through all the little details of what each of them were comfortable with doing, preparation so it wouldn't hurt as much, and Jack asking at least ten times to make sure this is what his boyfriend really wanted to do. He also assured him that he could back out at any given time, no questions asked, and no hard feelings. "I want you to want this, Hic. I don't want you to want this for me, you know?" But no, he'd finally made up his mind. Jack asked only to be able to pick the place, promising he had the perfect spot in mind._

That had been three days ago. Now, today was the big day. Jack was supposed to pick him up in about an hour. And here he sat, pacing nervously. After much deliberation, he had finally settled on wearing a green button down shirt and khaki pants. Something that said classy but didn't make him look like he was going to a wedding. And unfortunately for him, Hiccup also had decided to let his parents in on the news that day. Which may or may not have been the worst decision in his 18 years of living. Stoick, his father, very awkwardly tried to have the "Pre-Sex Father-Son talk" with him, which mostly just consisted of his dad threatening Jack's life if he did anything that his son didn't like, and Hiccup covering his face with his hands and praying that he'd stop talking. His mother was a little more sensible, and openly discussed things with Hiccup. And then when she brought up his father and her and their first time, it got weird, and he ran for it.

He checked his phone again. Just fifty-five more minutes. His stomach was in knots. And not because he wasn't ready but because.. he was terrified he'd do it wrong. A thousand what-ifs were racing through his head. He tried so hard to push them away, but it was easier said than done. He tried taking several deep breaths, and instead focus on the good stuff. Like.. where Jack was planning all this. His white haired boyfriend still had refused to divulge any information about where he was taking him, just that he'd be sure to love it. They had also agreed to exchange gifts, but promised that the gifts would each be something they made, not bought. So.. Hiccup painted a portrait of the two of them together, cuddled up on Jack's bed. Written in fancy script, near the bottom, was: "To my boyfriend and lover, Jack. Thank you for an amazing 6 months. Thank you for loving me, and helping me to love myself. –Hic". He wondered what his boyfriend had made him. He smiled at the thought, letting his thoughts drift until he heard a horn beep from outside his house. He checked his phone and sure enough, it was 8 o'clock. It was time to go. He bade his parents an awkward goodbye, walked out to Jack's blue Camaro, and hopped in, portrait wrapped in wrapping paper and placed in the largest gift bag he could possibly find. Jack looked his way and smiled. "Hey, you." His eyes widened at the sight of the package. "You promised you wouldn't spend anything." The white head said with a pout. "I didn't. Honest. So.. are you gonna tell me where you're taking me now?" "Nope!" Jack flashed him a grin, pulled out of the driveway, and sped off.

It must have been at least an hour before Jack finally pulled over. He parked the car, opened his boyfriend's door, and led him out. Hiccup gasped. They.. were at what looked like a private beach. He took it all in. The stars that shone above them, the crash of the waves, the sand… it was perfect. "But Jack, it looks like someone owns this! I mean… I'm pretty sure that's a private property sign up ahead. Yup, it is." "Relax, Hic. I know the guy who owns this beach. Sandy said it was alright." His boyfriend tilted his head. "…Sandy?" Jack just shrugged. "Not his actual name, just what he goes by. Cliché, I know. He's an old friend." He offered Hiccup his hand, grabbing a towel, and led him onto the beach. He instructed the brown haired boy to sit down. "Now wait here." He said. Hiccup nodded, his nerves still eating at him. A minute or so later, his boyfriend returned… acoustic guitar in hand. "Look Hic, I umm.. This is something I've been working on for a while. It's a song. For you. For us. I tried to put all my feelings for you into this and.. I hope you like it. This one's for you babe."

(Play song now: watch?v=6T-kS6EfxmM )

"This is the sweetest moment. This is what we both wanted.

We are the same but we're so different.

I untie your shoelaces, we touch each other's faces.

We start to sweat and the sky turns red

Tell me that you know life's not fair

If we're gonna make it then we're halfway there

Tell me that you know that I really care

I swear

Let's melt the sugar under the meteor shower

On the hottest night In July

A sticky altar, there's nothing but a towel spread out

As we both lie, We'll melt the sugar"

Hiccup watched in awe as his boyfriend sang, unable to take his eyes off him. He'd done this for him. He knew it was Jack's way of telling him how he felt.. but also of reassuring him. He smiled, as Jack picked up the next line.

"It's melting on our faces, It's running down our places

That we both hide in the dark tonight

This is the way we do things. Spontaneous, exciting

I wish the world was always this inviting

Tell me that you know, life's not fair

If we're gonna make it then we're halfway there

Tell me that you know that I really care

I swear. Let's melt the…. Sugar." Jack finally finished his song, and Hiccup stood there for a minute.. before getting up and wordlessly embracing his boyfriend. "That was amazing." "You really liked it?" Jack asked a little sheepishly. "Loved it. ..Here, now its my turn." He handed Jack the large gift bag, which he proceeded to peel off, tearing off the wrapping paper to reveal the portrait. "Oh babe, its gorgeous!" He then noticed the little encryption on the bottom. He hugged the portrait close to his chest, carefully placed it down, and then hugged his boyfriend. "I love you." He whispered into his ear. Hiccup smiled and whispered it back. And then he stopped worrying. About everything and just… let his feelings for this adorable dork sitting next to him take him.

He started kissing Jack. His nose. His hand. His cheeks, his lips, every part of him that wasn't covered. The white head smiled and proceeded to give Hiccup some kisses of his own, covering his forehead, lips, hands, and fingers with little kisses, before planting one on Hiccup's neck, causing the boy to moan slightly underneath him. "More of that?" Jack said with a light smile. His boyfriend nodded fervently, letting Jack attack his neck unabashed. God that felt good, he thought. And they hadn't even done anything else yet. He wondered why this had scared him so much. After several more kisses, Jack worked Hiccup out of his button down shirt, taking time to slowly open each button, while planting kisses on the way down. He took off his hoodie after that. "It's only fair." He said. Hesitant hands slowly made their way to Jack's chest. Hiccup lightly felt his way around his boyfriends torso. He just… wanted to touch every part of him. Every inch. He felt like he was on fire at this point. Jack let him explore, while he did some exploring of his own, making little kiss marks on Hiccup's stomach. And sides. He wanted to get the boys pants off already, but kept true to his word about taking it slow. Hiccup soon went back to kissing him repeatedly, hot, sloppy kisses that drove him and unknowingly his boyfriend, insane. He stopped kissing long enough to work Jack out of his jeans, awkwardly unbuttoning them and pulling them down to his ankles. Jack kicked them off the rest of the way before Hiccup hopped on top of him, much to his surprise, and started rubbing up his crotch against his. He didn't even know what he was doing anymore, he just knew he wanted this so bad. Jack's breath hitched.

He worked his hands over to his boyfriends khaki pants, yanking them off and grinding up against his boyfriend with the same ferocity. Hiccup felt like he was on cloud nine. Nothing could compare to what he was feeling right now. Just being in the moment. And at the same time.. it wasn't enough. He wanted more. Jack looked at the intense look in his boyfriends eyes as they grinded against each other in nothing but their boxers, kissing him continuously and aiming for his boyfriends hips, ear, and neck, which only made Hiccup moan and grind against him harder. It felt so good.. that Jack had to step in and stop his boyfriend before he finished early. Hiccup whined. "Jaccck." "Hey now, if you would have kept going for much longer, I would have had to check out early." He said with a chuckle. "Do you want to go further?" Hiccup nodded in affirmation. "Oh God yes. Please keep going. I feel like I'm going to explode." Jack just chuckled and worked himself and his boyfriend out of their boxers. Now Hiccup was on top of him, and he was totally naked, and God if that wasn't the hottest thing ever he didn't know what was. He flipped Hiccup gently so that he was on top now, causing the boy to squeak, before making his way to the brown haired boys aching dick. And, without any warning, stuck it in his mouth and started sucking. He watched Hiccup moan under him, and every time it looked like he got close, he would squeeze his balls to kill the orgasm, causing the boy to grunt in frustration but turned on all the more. Jack was a pro, and alternated between sucking and using his hand to work over his boyfriends cock.

After enduring a good twenty minutes of this, Hiccup tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Jack, this is great but.. I want to work on you now." "…how about we work on each other?" Hiccup tilted his head in confusion as Jack explained to his boyfriend the wonders of 69ing. And then promptly got to it, arranging themselves so Jack was still on top, but his dick was facing his boyfriends mouth, while his head was facing Hiccup's own ridiculously hard cock. Jack got back to work, alternating between hand and mouth, while Hiccup had trouble taking all of Jack in. And while Jack was.. above average, it was more because he had trouble getting past the gag reflex, so he mostly stuck to giving Jack a handjob instead. Jack had to stop Hiccup again though, before he got him off. His boyfriend was waaay too good at this to be a virgin, he thought. He proceeded to tell him that, and Hiccup just blushed. "So, Hic, do you want to.. go further? Like.. all the way further? Or slow it down?" "Definitely go further. I'm fine, really. I'm way too worked up to stop now." Jack nodded. "Have you been preparing like we talked about?" The brown haired boy blushed again, and nodded. He had been practicing with dildos and such for a few days to help him adjust. "Alright, its still your first time so I'm going to have you ride me ok? Then you can control how much you can take." Hiccup nodded again in affirmation.

Jack laid himself down, while Hiccup positioned himself and slowly lowered himself down onto his boyfriends cock. It hurt at first, and it did take him a few minutes to adjust some. But soon, he was moving his hips on his own, slowly bouncing up on his boyfriend. Jack moaned under him, as Hiccup got brave enough to increase his pace. At this point, he had taken it deep enough that it was hitting his prostate with almost every hit, and he was seeing stars. He could feel it.. he was close. Jack was close himself. They both moaned in ecstasy, Jack occasionally swatting at his boyfriends ass as he rode him. Hiccup came first, spraying his seed all over the towel that was under them, as well as on his legs and stomach. He panted as he rode Jack to orgasm, Jack's seed coating his insides. Hiccup pulled himself off, both of them panting heavily. "You were… woah." Jack said, grinning lightly. "You were pretty woah yourself." Hiccup replied, smiling and still panting. The two thought briefly about getting dressed but quickly abandoned the idea. Jack had assured them that Sandy would make sure no one would bother them. So instead, they cuddled close together, sharing a long kiss and looking up at the stars together until Hiccup ended up falling asleep from exhaustion. Jack just smiled, and planted a light kiss on his forehead. "Happy anniversary babe. I love you." He snuggled back into him then, and fell asleep himself. This was definitely an anniversary to remember.


End file.
